


AKA Let Me In

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica was able to ignore the banging on her door but the buzz from the scotch she downed last night couldn’t block out the banging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



Jessica was able to ignore the banging on her door but the buzz from the scotch she downed last night couldn’t block out the banging. If anything, it made it fucking worse because of the throbbing in Jessica’s temples.

“Fuck off,” Jessica shouted. Scaring away potential customers would not be a smart move on Jessica’s part but with her hangover she found she really didn’t care.

The knocking stopped. “I hope that isn’t how you talk to all potential clients.”

“Never one off anyone yet.”

”Yet”

Jessica stumbled over to the door and unlocked it with surprising ease for someone who was dealing with a bad hangover. She leaned against the door and looked indifferently at Trish.

“What are you doing here, Trish?”

Trish pushed past Jessica with relatively no trouble. “I’m going to let you do this to yourself again, Jess. You can’t shut me out this time.”

Jessica flopped onto her couch, set on ignoring Trish’s words. “Let me deal with this in my own way. I dealt with the aftereffects of Kilgrave’s bullshit before and I can do it again.”

“If by dealing you mean drinking in excess and shutting everyone out then yes, you’ve been dealing with it fabulously.” Trish’s words were biting but filled with concern.

“Yeah, thanks for the tough love.”

The couch cushion beside Jessica dipped as Trish sat down. “Like I said I’m not going anywhere so you best get used to it.”

Jessica swallowed, struggling to contain the emotions that were swelling inside her. She didn’t do well with emotions or any of her trauma really. It all stayed deep down with the help of denial and some cheap scotch or whatever was available at the time.

“Trish, I don’t want this to turn into some fucking pseudo therapy session where you tell me it’s all going to be okay.”

“I don’t want that, Jess.”

“Then what do you want?”

Trish cupped Jessica’s face in her hands and kissed her lips. “Just let me be there for you sometimes. Can you do that?”

“We’ll see.”

It was the only answer Jessica could give to Trish.


End file.
